The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Concrete pilings are traditionally utilized in industrial, bridge and marine construction projects due to their strength, corrosion resistance and ability to withstand long term exposure to adverse elements. However, over time these pilings can deteriorate due to factors such as marine life and extreme weather conditions, or can become damaged from collisions with boats and other such vehicles. When a concrete pile is damaged or deteriorated, it may be necessary to reinforce the outer surface of the pile with new concrete.
Traditionally, this process has involved the use of various pieces of custom built equipment and, in marine environments, the need for underwater divers to access the damaged area and to effectuate a repair.
Accordingly, the need exists for a pile encapsulation system and method capable of allowing a user to repair a damaged concrete pile without the drawbacks described above.